1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of tolerance rings and in particular bearings used with such tolerance rings positioned about the outer circumference thereof to facilitate positioning of such bearings with respect to an outer workpiece in light duty applications where some slight movement axially of the bearing within the mounting aperture of the workpiece is desirable. Normally such a workpiece would define and opening or aperture therein in which the outer race of the bearing is mountable. The present invention provides a unique means for mounting of such bearing assemblies within a workpiece utilizing a tolerance ring positionable to be captured within a groove in the outer portion of the bearing to be retained therewithin which greatly facilitates insertion of the bearing assembly into the mounted position within the aperture defined in the workpiece. Such insertion can be performed by exerting axially directed force against the outer race as is the more standard practice or can be achieved by exerting axial force against the inner race which is a unique advantage of the assembly and method of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been designed and utilized with various bearing assembly methods and configurations usually having inner and outer races rotatably movable relative to one another. Other similar configurations are also usable with the present invention as well as methods for mounting thereof. The present invention further pertains to tolerance rings for use with such bearings and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,110 patented Nov. 17, 1942 to D. M. Dow et al and assigned to Air-Way Electric Appliance Corporation on an “Overload Release Clutch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,026 patented Jul. 28, 1959 to J. Haller et al and assigned to Halex Corporation on an “Expansion Compensating Sleeve Bearing Unit”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,412 patented Apr. 5, 1960 to L. B. Wing on a “Corrugated Spring Steel Bushing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,386 patented Oct. 30, 1962 to W. Dix et al and assigned to Deutsche Star Kugelhalter, G.m.b.H. on “Tolerance Rings”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,887 patented Aug. 4, 1964 to K. Hulck et al and assigned to Deutsche Star Kugelhalter G.m.b.H. on a “Method Of Making A Split Annular Tolerance Ring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,547 patented Aug. 25, 1964 to J. M. Lyons and assigned to Dana Corporation on an “Alignment Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,243 patented Jul. 27, 1965 to A. M. Brenneke and assigned to Perfect Circle Corporation on an “Aligning And Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,287 patented Jan. 28, 1969 to A. S. Dreiding and assigned to BP Chemicals (U.K.) Limited on a “Yieldable Clutch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,676 patented Feb. 10, 1970 to J. B. S. Compton and assigned to Silentbloc Limited on “Pivotal Joint Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,810 patented Nov. 24, 1970 to G. A. Kendall and assigned to General Motors Corporation on a “Drive Transmitting Connection”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,271 patented Oct. 24, 1972 to G. Blaurock et al and assigned to Deutsche Star Kugelhalter GmbH on a “Spacer Ring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,653 patented Dec. 4, 1973 to A. S. Buzogany and assigned to Roller Bearing Company of America on a “Corrugated Elastic Shim And Shaft And Hub”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,928 patented Oct. 1, 1974 to G. Blaurock et al and assigned to Deutsche Star Kugelhalter G.m.b.H. on a “Spacer Ring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,141 patented Nov. 9, 1976 to W. H. Stark and assigned to General Electric Company on “Methods Of Making Dynamoelectric Machine Structures”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,516 patented Aug. 1, 1978 to R. Marcin and assigned to Newcor, Inc. on a “Limited Torque Drive Roller”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,246 patented Sep. 16, 1980 to R. A. Rongley and assigned to Roller Bearing Company of American on a “Slip Clutch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,310 patented Sep. 16, 1980 to W. H. Garrett et al and assigned to Eaton Corporation on a “Brake Actuator Fastener Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,894 patented Sep. 1, 1981 to RF. A. Rongley and assigned to Roller Bearing Company of America on “Tolerance Rings”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,053 patented Jan. 4, 1983 to A. Stratienko et al on a “Clamping Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,254 patented Mar. 8, 1983 to J. V. Hellmann and assigned to General Motors Corporation on an “Annular Molded Article Secured To A Shaft”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,614 patented Feb. 11, 1986 to Y. Yamauchi on a “Coupling”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,106 patented Jan. 13, 1987 to N. Waisbrod and assigned to Tzora Furniture Industries Ltd. on a “Coaxial Joint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,897 patented Mar. 3, 1987 to J. J. Winters and assigned to Automotive Products plc on a “Friction Clutch For A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,683 patented Dec. 13, 1988 to A. A. Cramer, Jr. et al on a “Tolerance Ring And Shim And Method Of Use”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,423 patented May 9, 1989 to A. A. Cramer, Jr. on a “Tolerance Ring And Shim”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,523 patented Feb. 6, 1990 to F. L. Harwath and assigned to Suntec Industries Incorporated on a “Gear Pump With Ring-Type Shaft Retainer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,834 patented Dec. 25, 1990 to G. A. Speich and assigned to The Torrington Company on “Shafts Mounted In Bearings”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,390 patented Jan. 1, 1991 to A. A. Cramer, Jr. et al and assigned to The Ray Engineering Co., Ltd. on a “Tolerance Ring With Retaining Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,404 patented Mar. 26, 1991 to A. Zernickel et al on “Radial Rolling Bearings”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,999 patented May 14, 1991 to M. Makhobey and assigned to Car-Graph, Inc. on a “Pressure Enhanced Self Aligning Seal”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,721 patented Nov. 5, 1991 to M. Chiba and assigned to Nippon Seiko Kabushiki Kaisha on a “Roller Bearing With Sleeve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,761 patented Nov. 5, 1991 to C. Glachet and assigned to Euritech on a “Telescopic Manipulation Arm”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,977 patented to J. A. Petrie on Jan. 14, 1992 for “Retaining Ring Tools”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,099 patented Jun. 16, 1992 to S. Boedo et al and assigned to Borg-Warner Automotive, Inc. on a “Two-Speed Planetary Friction Accessory Drive”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,755 patented Jun. 30, 1992 to H. Adler et al and assigned to INA Walzlager Schaeffler KG on a “Polymeric Tolerance Ring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,218 patented Jul. 7, 1992 to M. Schlesser et al and assigned to Fag Kugelfischer Georg Schaefer on a “Damped Rotor Spindle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,917 patented Mar. 16, 1993 to H. Adler et al and assigned to INA Walziager Schaeffler KG on “Rolling Bearings For Steering Columns”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,214 patented Sep. 28, 1993 to P. E. Duffy et al and assigned to The Torrington Company on a “Separable Connecting Device For Steering Column”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,594 patented Apr. 19, 1994 to K. Saitou and assigned to NSK Ltd. on a “Resin Composition For Resin-Banded Bearing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,465 patented May 24, 1994 to J. B. Blanks and assigned to Seagate Technology, Inc. on a “Compliant Pivot Mechanism For A Rotary Actuator”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,013 patented Aug. 9, 1994 to P. E. Duffy et al and assigned to The Torrington Company on a “Separable Connecting Device For Steering Column”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,566 patented Oct. 11, 1994 to A. J. Boon et al and assigned to NCR Corporation on a “Mounting Member To Eliminate Vibration And Electrostatic Discharges”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,967 patented May 9, 1995 to T. Ishihara and assigned to Ishikawajima-Harima Heavy Industries Co., Ltd. on a “Method Of Making A Metallic Ring-Shaped Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,684 patented Jun. 6, 1995 to S. T. Kluemper and assigned to General Motors Corporation on a “Vibration Damping Structure In A Bolted Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,298 patented Aug. 8, 1995 to A. Zernickel et al and assigned to Ina Walzlager Schaeffler KG on a “Suspension Strut Bearing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,470 patented Dec. 5, 1995 to K. R. Kormanyos et al and assigned to Glasstech, Inc. on a “Glass Sheet Press Forming And Quenching Ring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,216 patented Mar. 5, 1996 to D. Rohrie and assigned to Valeo on a “Torsion Damper With Resilient Radial Acting Spring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,667 patented Apr. 23, 1996 to N. Klein et al and assigned to Firma Carl Freudenberg on a “Radial Lip Seal For A Shaft In A Housing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,343 patented Jun. 11, 1996 to J. B. Blanks and assigned to Seagate Technology, Inc. on a “Press-Fit Glueless Bearing Pivot Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,597 patented Jul. 23, 1996 to J. B. Blanks and assigned to Seagate Technology, Inc. on a “Press-Fit Glueless Bearing Pivot Assembly For A Rotary Actuator”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,330 patented Aug. 6, 1996 to D. S. Bither et al and assigned to EMC Corporation on a “Fault Tolerant Interconnect Topology Using Multiple Rings”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,023 patented Mar. 4, 1997 to B. Palm and assigned to Milwaukee Electric Tool Corp. on an “Impact Absorption Mechanism For Power Tools”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,416 patented Mar. 18, 1997 to A. H. Berger et al and assigned to Ford Motor Company on a “Speed Limiting Accessory Drive And Crankshaft Damper”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,215 patented May 6, 1997 to A. H Berger et al and assigned to Ford Motor Company on a “Speed Limiting Accessory Drive”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,562 patented May 27, 1997 to D. Kidzun et al and assigned to INA Walzlager Schaeffler KG on a “Bearing Assembly For Supporting A Shaft Without Play”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,806 patented Sep. 9, 1997 to J. Vortmeyer et al and assigned to Lemforder Metallwaren AG on a “Crash System For The Steering Column In A Motor Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,131 patented Feb. 17, 1998 to J. T. Bobbitt, III and assigned to The Torrington Company on a “Steering Column Locking Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,372 patented May 19, 1998 to R. G. Ramsdell et al and assigned to Quantum Corporation on an “Actuator Bearing Cartridge For Top Down Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,476 patented Aug. 18, 1998 to R. A. Smietanski and assigned to Navistar International Transportation Corp. on a “Self-Aligning Flexible Gear Support For Auxiliary Gear Box”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,871 patented Oct. 13, 1998 to M. Takaoka and assigned to Koyo Seiko Co., Ltd. on an “Electric Power Steering Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,987 patented Oct. 27, 1998 to M. D. Beaman and assigned to The Torrington Company on a “Mounting Of A Shaft Within A Housing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,891 patented Nov. 3, 1998 to M. D. Beaman and assigned to The Torrington Company on a “Mounting For Steering Column”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,835 patented Nov. 24, 1998 to A. Zernickel et al and assigned to Ina Walzlager Schaeffler KG on a “Self-Aligning Ball Bearing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,585 patented Aug. 3, 1999 to G. L. Malchow et al and assigned to Amana Company, L.P. on a “Bearing Mounting Structure With Reduced Dimensional Requirements”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,500 patented Aug. 17, 1999 to J. T. Bobbitt, III and assigned to The Torrington Company on a “Method For Making A Steering Column Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,736 patented May 16, 2000 to A. Zernickel and assigned to Ina Walzlager Schaeffler oHG on a “Pre-Tensioned Radial Rolling Bearing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,441 patented Dec. 19, 2000 to R. L. Wood et al and assigned to Seagate Technology LLC on a “Resonance Dampening Actuator Bearing Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,473 patented Jan. 30, 2001 to F. Ponson et al and assigned to SKF France on a “Roller Bearing Of Steering Column For Motor Vehicles”; and United States Publication No. U.S. 2001/0002630 A1 published Jun. 7, 2001 to A. Watanabe et al on an “Electric Steering Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,061 patented Jul. 17, 2001 to E. E. Pfaffenberger and assigned to Rolls-Royce Corporation on a “Method And Apparatus For Mounting A Bearing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,709 patented Aug. 7, 2001 to H. C. Sangret and assigned to TRW Inc. on an “Apparatus For Automatic Control Of The Clearance Between Gears”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,878 patented Sep. 11, 2001 to N. F. Misso et al and assigned to Seagate Technology LLC on a “Tolerance Ring With High Hoop Strength To Resist Deformation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,879 patented Sep. 11, 2001 to N. F. Misso et al and assigned Seagate Technology LLC on a “Top Down Assembly Of A Disk Drive Actuator Using A Tolerance Ring And A Post”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,900 patented Nov. 20, 2001 to J. D. Bere et al and assigned to Siemens Automotive Inc. on a “Ball Bearing Mounting Member”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,232 patented Nov. 20, 2001 to N. Lemke et al and assigned to Mercedes Benz Lenkungen GmbH on a “Pressure-Cutoff Arrangement For An Auxiliary Power Steering System In The End Positions Of The Steering Lock”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,839 patented Dec. 25, 2001 to N. F. Misso et al and assigned to Seagate Technology LLC on a “Tolerance Ring With Low Consistent Installation Force Profile”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,462 patented Feb. 19, 2002 to K. M. Steinich and assigned to ASM Automation Sensorik Messtechnik GmbH on a “Measuring Cable Travel Sensor With Housing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,000 patented Feb. 19, 2002 to r. D. Cooke et al and assigned to AP Time Limited on “Torsional Vibration Dampers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,360 patented Apr. 23, 2002 to U. Weisskopf et al and assigned to INA on a “Ball Bearing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,574 patented Apr. 23, 2002 to A. J. Young et al and assigned to AP TMF Limited on “Torsional Vibration Dampers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,678 patented Apr. 30, 2002 to B. Armitage et al and assigned to Automotive Products UK, LTD on “Twin Mass Flywheel Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,472 patented Jun. 25, 2002 to D. S. Allsup and assigned to Seagate Technology LLC on a “Dual Metal Laminate Tolerance Ring For Acoustic And Vibration Damping”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,229 patented Jul. 9, 2002 to M. Wolf and assigned to INAS Walzlager Schaeffler oHG on a “Ball Bearing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,066 patented Jul. 23, 2002 to A. L. Watson et al and assigned to Camco International, Inc. on a “System For Reducing Wear And Improving Longevity Of A Electric Submergible Pumping System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,836 patented Aug. 13, 2002 to K. M. Steinich and assigned to ASM Automation Sensorik Messtechnic GmbH on a “Pull Element Travel Sensor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,679 patented Sep. 10, 2002 to J. Imlach on a “Passive Magnetic Support And Damping System”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D380,959 patented Jul. 15, 1997 to C. A. Mitchell and assigned to The Torrington Company on a “Tolerance Ring”.